Events
by Tada Emi tte
Summary: Not Ninja world. Some parings hidden well, others not, some in between. NOT A ONE-SHOT! Updated at least once 2-3 weeks! "You're lying." "WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH WE WILL BRING THEM BACK TOGETHER!" "Don't... make eye contact. I repeat DO NOT!" "Then we're joking." Events are happening rapidly. Not just daily ones but the ones that happen once in a lifetime.
1. Meet Tada!

**AN: I am Tada. So I will be going into their world to fix their lives up. Hope you enjoy. I know this is very brief and stuff but yeah. MIGHT be a One-shot! 99.99% that is not going to be a one shot. xD Anyways enjoy! ;)**

"Hey Sakura-chan" Tada asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied.

"Wanna know how many people you get shipped with?" Tada questioned.

"Just one... I guess I mean it's only Sasuke-kun right?" Sakura replies nervously.

"..."

"Is it that bad...?"

"Well... Actually... You know it's really just a few..." -panics- _'I'M GONNA DIEEEEE! I'm stupid for asking.'_

"A few? Name them." Sakura narrows her eyes.

"Well okay then. NaruxSaku, LeexSaku, NejixSaku, KakaxSaku, KibaxSaku, GaaxSaku, HidaxSaku, DeidxSaku, ItaxSaku, SasoxSaku, KisaxSaku, MadaxSaku, SaixSaku, YamaxSaku, ShikaxSaku, ShinoxSaku..."

"Please tell me you're done..." She says wearily like she was going to faint.

"These are the ones I found out about. -Squeaks- I'm pretty sure their more- Mmph!"

"More of what?" Sasuke suspiciously _demanded_.

"Eheheh, Nothing Sasuke." Sakura answers tensely.

"…"

"You're lying."

"Pshhh. No"

"Yes you are you. You didn't add the _–kun_ to my name. He speaks calmly before narrowing his eyes.

Sakura had enough of the fear. She whispered shouted, "TADA WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING? END THIS, NOW!"

"Well we have to go now. See ya later, Sasuke." Tada smiled. Sasuke walks closer to Sakura.

"I will find out. And when I do, Sakura, I'll make sure under house arrest, in my house. For a few months." He smirks into her ear. Sakura processes what he said into her mind. She blushes madly.

"Or I could make her die." Tada shrugged at Sasuke.

"Yeah… She could do that- Hey wait…! What?! NO!" Sakura yelled.

"Unless you wanna die of embarrassment with this jerk go ahead." Tada whispered to Sakura.

"…"

"I thought so. I'm just saving you shhh." Tada told her. Being the observant Sasuke he was he heard everything, as always. "I'm right here." Sasuke says as he breaks his way into their conversation.

"Eeep! Hide me!" Sakura hid behind Tada fearfully.

"Sasuke I insist, no demand you to stay away from my bff." Tada laughed hysterically. Sakura was so touched. "Awww. Yeah!" She sticks her tongue out.

"Don't do that." Tada sticks her hand in front of Sakura's face and murmurs as quiet as she can to Sakura because then Sasuke won't hear their conversation, _again._ "Why?" Sakura asks obviously shocked.

"He'll kiss you."

"Nani?!"

"I'm not going to repeat this."

"Anyways bye Tada-chan and Sasuke-kun. I'm going out." Oh how Sasuke loved listening to the suffix to the end of his name _–kun._ If anyone else would have said it he would have been pissed off but this was different. It was Sakura, _his_ Sakura. _'My Sakura? Sounds good to me. I mean every girl has felt feeling towards thee Uchiha Sasuke. Except her bffs. Including Ino.'_ He smirks. He realized what Sakura said and because of his I'm-over-protective-of-Sakura-side-so-she-won't-date-anyone-else-but-me side. He asks,  
"With who?"

Tada replies and sniggers. "Just some people special." He tries to threaten her but it didn't work.

"Tell me who." He glared at her. Sasuke was annoyed of the answer he got from her.

"Her bff's, who else?"

"Someone's jealous much?" Sakura asks grinning. He looked away.

"Hn."

Tada squeals, "He loves you Sakura-chan, omg!" She fangirled tremendously. Sasuke and Sakura both look at each other. Sakura turned red and fainted. Tada blamed Sasuke for this, "Sasuke look what you did now!"

Sasuke retorts, "Me? _You_ were the one who said I liked her."

Tada replies, "Correction, its _love_."

"What would you know about it?" Sasuke comments.

"Probably not a lot but at least I'm not a lifeless ice cube." Tada shot back.

"At least I know something about love." Sasuke spoke proudly.

"HA! So you admitted it! There you go SasuxSaku fans! He has said that he loves Sakura-chan! In weird way..."

"SasuxSaku fans?" Sasuke asked amused.

"Yeah. People ship you two from the start. Including me." Tada smiles beaming at him. Sasuke gazes at Sakura, smirking. He looks away and within that time Sakura gets up slowly; lacking in making any sound and bonks him on the head as hard she can whereas reddening unstoppably. "Stop staring at me smirk-ass." Sakura spoke confidently. Her blushing was gone but then Sasuke had blushed but barely. As observant Tada was, she spotted him. _'Score! Another point for me to make him embarrassed!'_ "Awwwww," Tada took a picture and showed it to Sakura, "There you go! Blackmailing." She giggled.

"Why thank you!" Sakura stated as she smirked. Sasuke had managed to store what had happened inside his brain. "W-what? No. Give it back Sakura." He growled slightly and then smirked. ' _Geez,_ ' Sakura thought, _'He'll never get tired of his smirking, by then we'll have Konoha full of people smirking! Then our children too! The next generation will be ruine-'_

 ** _'You just said your children. HAHAHAHA!'_** The inner Sakura laughed like a maniac. There were only two words inside her head. ' _I'm screwed.'_

Tada and Sasuke just observed her. First she was stomping her foot around making a whiny face next making no sound, then she had an angry, confused face and then _flushed_? _'What the heck is she embarrassed about?'_ Sasuke questioned. **_'She was talking about you smirking and then the whole Konoha and then YOUR children.'_** Obviously Sasuke liked the thought but there were other important things to deal with first. _'Shit she still has the picture.'_

"Sakura give the picture back."

"Huh. Oh yeah… No!" An idea just popped into Sasuke's head. He smirked.

"Or I'll put you under house arrest."

"I wouldn't actually mind that." She said with confidence while passing the camera to Tada. Sasuke leaned closer into Sakura from behind her. When he spoke his hot breath tingled Sakura's neck then in a soft voice he spoke, "I'm sure you wouldn't, Sa-ku-ra." He smirked. He could feel her shiver and she could see his sexy smirk. That's how Sakura named his smirks.

This time she whispers to Tada without Sasuke knowing. "Helppppp!"

"You were saying something?" She replied sweetly and innocently while holding the camera and taking numerous photos.

Sakura mutters, "No." Just then Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari walk in.

"What's going on?" Ino asks confused.

"Shhh! Look at this!" Shows various pictures of Sasuke and Sakura.

All the girls shouted, "KAWAII!" Sakura pushes Sasuke away from her and blushes like crazy, and then obviously Sasuke smirked. Tada fake coughed and spoke, "This can be done in your own private time."

Sakura burst out quickly just in case it was too late to fix the statement Tada had said, "NANI?! What the heck Tada-chan!" After that the rest of the boys came inside, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji making the girls blush madly because of _some_ boys, especially Tenten. Then Tada suddenly exclaims, "Now that is kawaii!" All the girls starting laughing and giggling. While Naruto and Kiba are peeing in their pants and Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji and Sasuke are either smiling or smirking.

* * *

Tada and Naruto had like this brotherly thing with him including Sakura so that kind made them siblings, in a way. "Hey Tada-chan!" Naruto says as he walked towards Tada.

"Naruto! How are ya?" They both hug each other.

"I'm fine." Naruto grins. Tada whispered. "So how's it going with you and Hinata-chan?" Naruto's grin falls right off his face. This was actually supposed to be a secret. Until an amazing event was going to take place. "... I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered the first few words sounding a bit like his white pearled girlfriend; of course no-one knew that. Tada made him to escape all the information from his mouth but it never happened. She poked him continuously.

"C'mon spill!" Naruto didn't really want to lie to her so instead he just made an excuse. "I guess great. But Neji keeps on glaring at me and telling me not to do anything to Hina-chan." It wasn't a lie obviously but it wasn't the complete truth either. He was planning with Tada these previous days with um… stuff. He just hoped she went along with this.

"Neji! Come here for a second!" Tada looked serious. I guessed she was angry with him always getting between his relationship. Neji walked over to both of us. "Sure... What do you want Tada?"

"I want you to stop bugging Naruto with your cousin." Tada said threatening him in a nice way.

"But he might harass her!"

"W-WHAT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" That was **thee** most ridiculous thing Naruto's ever heard. Everyone stares at Naruto like he was mental.

"Will you quiet down!" Tada I shout at him quietly.

"Gomen, Tada-chan." Naruto apologizes.

"Neji, you will accept my offer won't you." Tada looks at him wickedly.

"Why would I do that?" Neji asked.

"Should I call Tenten?" Tada threatens.

"That depends. On what subject would you like to call her about?" Neji questioned with interest and a worried look barely legible on his face but it was seen through his eyes, even though they are pearly coloured.

"It's very simple. I'll tell her about it!" Tada squeals as her eyes are formed into heart shaped eyes. Neji did not want her to know; well not right now, anyways.

"That is ridiculous, no way in hell if she going to find out and if she is it's going to be told by me, not anyone else." He scowled. Tada shouted across the room, "Fine, TENTEN-CHAN!" Tenten stopped talking for a moment and turns her head towards Neji and Tada. "Brb girls." Tenten walked over to Tada, "Yeah? You shouted for me Tada-chan?"

"Yes." Tada said eagerly.

"What for-" Tenten was cut off by Neji pulling Tada away. "I didn't think you'd be serious!" He scowled.

"What?! I was!" Tada says as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hn. Fine." Neji walked over to Naruto, "I'm not going to bug you again."

"HEAR THAT HINA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted while running to her at the same time and embraced her into a hug. "That's good." Hinata smiled sweetly. Naruto's flashy grin appeared.

* * *

"What do you think they were talking about?" Ino asked Temari nosily.

Temari shrugs, "Who knows." Tenten casually walked over to Ino and Temari.

Ino shouts in a soft voice, "Spill it!" The weapon mistress jumps back with her hands on the air just above her head like she defending herself. "What?"

"You've got to be joking me, right? What were Tada-chan and Neji talking to you about?" Temari asked and shaking her head side to side to say she was disappointed.

Tenten sighed, "I don't know. I was going to ask but Neji took her away and then it looked like he was scolding her."

"Ugh! I'll never get the gossip now! Tada-chan won't spill and neither will Neji!" Just after Ino's complainant about how she will never spread the word about Neji and Tada talking about something, Sakura walks over to them. "So watcha guys talking about?" Ino and Temari point at Tenten. "Her." They both replied simultaneously.

"Her?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, me." Tenten sulks. Sakura almost ripped their ears off, "DID SOMETHING JUICY HAPPEN?" She questioned excitedly.

"Will you people shut your trap! It's very obvious you guys are hinting things between me and Neji." Tenten told off her friends.

Ino and Temari smiled nervously, "Was it that obvious?"

Tenten seethed, "Yes!" Tada gently walked into the room.

* * *

Tada got Sakura and Ino by their arms and pulled them into the corner calling Temari behind her. Tenten could eavesdrop on vague voices.

"No! I wanna do it forehead, it's my specialty!"

"I don't care about you two but I'm doing decorations."

"Fine I'll help Tada then."

"Let's make Tenten and Neji together!"

"But why me first? Temari is the oldest, not me. Make her plans with Shikamaru." Tenten smirked, walking behind the girls making them all startled watching Temari go scarlet.

"…" She blushes, "N-no he's so trouble-"

"HAHA! Shikamaru and her have been spending so much time together; he's rubbing off on her!" She laughed her butt off at this. Temari goes darker than scarlet.

"Dammit! Stop it you guys" She pouts.

* * *

"Hey guys look at Te-ma-ri... " Sasuke smirks, "She's pouting. Doesn't she look cute Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru wasn't sleeping so he heard Sasuke's comment, his face flushed. He attempts to hide his face deeper into his arms.

"Awww, Shikamaru has feelings for a girl!" Kiba teased.

"She's too troublesome." Pineapple head replied with his usual remark.

"Unlike other girls, they're just annoying aren't they?" Ooooo. Kiba just burnt him. Like big time. Shikamaru grunted.

At the moment… Naruto eavesdropping everything the boys said and rushed back to the girls.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!" Tada almost fell on the floor backwards.

"What the freak is your problem?" Ino told her.

"SPILL!" Sakura demanded. Tada whispered everything exactly as Naruto described.

"FUCK! THAT IS SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT!"

"What? TELL MEEEEE!" Ino was shaking Sakura's shoulders.

"Calm down pig!"

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale-" Ino repeatedly says. Tenten taps her foot impatiently. "Oh sorry," Ino apologized.

"So adorable, hehe." Tenten giggled. Temari blinked in confusion and then quirked an eyebrow.

Tenten whispered, "Hey Temari-chan. The boys saw you pouting and Sasuke said it was cute-" Temari gives her a, what-the-fuck face.

"I'm not done! Anyways Sasuke was teasing Shi-ka-ma-ru." She paused for a while and giggled. Temari gave her an intense death glare. "Okay sorry. So then Kiba saw Shikamaru blush madly when Sasuke said your name like that and then he said all girls were annoying but you were troublesome." The sand sister's glares soften then muttered something along the lines of, "Idiots."

* * *

"You guys should make a moves on _your_ girls," Naruto said while breaking the silence and emphasizing your.

"Dobe, you're saying like they're possessions." The Uchiha retorted.

"Like you don't treat them like they aren't." Naruto stood there proud of himself.

"Ooooo! Loudmouth just burnt you Sasuke!" Kiba laughed while on the floor holding his sides.

"Hn, whatever. It wasn't even that funny." Sasuke calmly answered.

"Teme just cares too much of his pride," Naruto spoke with definite, "Omg pride are you okay? I will avenge whoever ruined or hurt you!" Neji smiled, just a bit. A microscopic one but nonetheless he smiled. Sai chuckled. Shikamaru muttered something about how Sasuke is going to throw a tantrum. Choji just resumed eating and laughed at the dark haired boy standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. Kiba and Naruto laughed their asses off.

"I am not throwing a tantrum." Sasuke growled meanwhile glaring at Shikamaru.

Naruto spoke up to him, "You're not but you will!"

"Is today called comeback day or something dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I just like ruining your pride."

"…"

"WHAT? You expect us to be bff's who like never fight and the whole time talk about girls and all that other stuff. Have you seen Sakura-chan and the other girls, they always get into fights? Not like cat-fight's but you know what I mean. Oh geez, I can't believe I have to give you a speech teme. You're supposed to be smart. I don't know why the fuck I'm your best friend in the first place."

Sasuke smirked. "Should I get you a glass of water? It must have hurt your brain a lot to think about all that."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE." Sasuke growled.

Naruto murmured, "Stupid bastard."

"Idiot."

"Anyways, I'm already pla–" Neji smirked at his own statement while Naruto interrupted, "Gotta talk with Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata was meekly listening to the girls rampages and fits of snickers she herself couldn't control her laughter. Naruto walked up to her and looked down at her with a huge grin on his face. She was too adorable. He cupped her cheeks and Hinata strained her neck to turn. She was blushing madly, even if they were dating. The blond boy had a huge grin plastered on his face, "Hey Hinata I want to tell you something."

"Hey Tada-chan?" Hinata motioned towards her girlfriends.

"Yesh?" She replied, "Oh that I already know that my dear." Acting like a mother. "WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH WE WILL BRING THEM BACK TOGETHER!" Hinata sweat dropped.

Tenten screamed literally to bleed everyone's ears. "WHO LET LEE INTO HERE?!" They were all staying in at Tada's place since she had a larger place, larger than Sasuke's. He was oblivious to this he demanded to have a new house. So she just told him he won't get ANY tomatoes for a whole month or stare at Sakura, scratch that ogle at her. _Cough_ Pervert _Cough._

Ahem let's just say Gai had to talk to Neji and Lee about young youth and what to do in… ahem, awkward situations. Lee was intently listening while Neji tried escaping many times but failed. Kakashi wanted his students to follow his footsteps so he forced them to read his perverted book. Do not even ask how he got them to read it. Sai was already reading it. And boys being boys talked about this… but rarely. Secretly the girls were cursing themselves for falling for such reckless boys and having being taught by stupid sensei's. ( **AN: Their not ninja's but you know let's just say this was their homeroom teacher that had to follow them around? XD)** It was a nightmare living with every day of your life but nonetheless they loved them. Let's just move on shall we?

"Hey Sakura." Tada motioned her hand to guide her towards her and whispers, "I think it's time to tell her."

Sakura makes a fish face. Whispering back, "Tenten is so going to freak out!"

"Who's going to freak out?" The two bun hair puts her head in between their conversation and raises an eyebrow.

Tada and Sakura wide eyed, nervously laughed and glanced at each other before they said, "Eh, hehe… Nothing."

"Fore-head, tell ME!"

"Sheesh calm down PIG." She shook her head.

Ino grins evilly."MUWAHAHAHAHAH!" Temari stared at her and narrows eyes and gives her the are-you-freaking-mental-or-sane-look. "Wtf? I demand to know what's happening!"

"Not before I do!" Tenten told her with a glare. Temari had a huge grin on her face, "Well _I am the oldest_ according to _you,_ aren't I?"

"Why… you little... idiot!" Tenten snarled. Temari stuck her tongue out.

Sakura pouted and looked down, "You're so lucky Shikamaru is lazy to kiss when you do that."

Ino observed Sakura and said, "Is there something you'd like to share about your love life miss Sakura?"

Sakura stuttered worse than Hinata and goes beet red, "W-w-what n-no! I-it-its n-not l-li-like th-that!"

Tada takes over the conversation. "Long story short. Sakura and I talk about her ships, Sasuke walk in, think Sakura suspicious, is gonna put her under house arrest when-"

Ino cuts her short, "WAIT WHAT! LET ME PROCESS THAT IN A FEW YEARS! Wtf... That's like he's saying that –"

Tenten interrupts her and starts to sing, "He looooooooovvvvves youuuuuu! He looooooooovvvvves youuuuuu! He looooooooovvvvves youuuuuu!" Temari rolls on the floor laughing and when she was done laughing like a maniac, after a _million_ years passed, she wiped her fake tears away, "That was classical." Sakura gave a death glare and motioned Tada to continue.

"Okay, fine. I will, Sa-ku-ra," Tada spoke and said the last word loud and clear knowing that _someone_ would hear her. Sakura seethed as if she was going to murder in a very slow and painful death, "I will kill you all in your sleep." Clearly not making any effect on her friends.

"Go ahead." Tada said self-confidently. "Anyways then Sasuke threatens or tries to and then, I'm like stay away from my bff and then Sakura like yeah and stuff and sticks her tongue out and then I'm like don't because you know how evil guys can be and told her he might kiss her," She shrugs, "That's it."

Sakura sighed, "That's not a short story. You basically told everything. EVERYTHING! You know how Ino gossips." She narrows her eyes at her piggy, childhood friend.

Ino hurriedly spoke up before she lost the pink haired girl's trust, "I won't! I promise!"

* * *

Meanwhile when Tada mentioned Sakura's name before telling her girlfriend's what happened between her and Sasuke…

"Did you guys hear that? Something like Sa-ku-ra?" Kiba grinned and ringed his finger in circular motion while teasingly. **(AN: Hope you guys get that.)**

Sasuke twitches, "Shut up." He said in deadly voice.

"Aw c'mon on teme you feel like house arresting her. Hehe." Naruto snickered

"How did you know?" Sasuke glared him powerfully .

Naruto sweatdrops, _'Kyaaa. I'm screwed.'_

"No-one. Why would you say that? It was no-one. It was the invisible air! Yeah him!" The blonde haired ran off to find Hinata, "HINATA! S-save me! Teme is gonna kill me!" He panicked and panted whilst glancing around the room to spot the chicken ass.

* * *

Back with the girls!

Tada coughed, looked at Ino and coughed again. Ino stood there dumbstruck. Tada patiently waited until it was gone, it only took 5 seconds or so before she furiously whispered, "Ino tell Temari. "

Ino finally caught on sweating feeling the dark lethal aura around Tada, "R-right."

Temari listened carefully to her. Knowing that it was almost a bit like Chinese whisper, you can only hear it once. "Muwahahaha," She cackled an evil laugh, "Oh shit I think I'm going mental."

Tenten reassured her. "You're not going mental, you are mental." Ignoring the comment Tenten said to her she called out her name. "Hey Tenten?"

Tenten replied with irritation, "What?"

Temari takes a deep breath, waiting for everyone else to huddle in closer. This would be too embarrassing to sing out loud, "Sasuke does love Sakuraaaaaa! Sasuke does love Sakuraaaaaa! Sasuke does love Sakuraaaaaa! Sasuke does love Sakuraaaaaa!"

Sakura stares at Temari with infuriation, "Your point?"

Tenten calmly responds before things got way out of hand, "I know that Temari."

"I wasn't done yet." Sandy haired shot her a mini glare.

"Then continue."

Temari starts singing again this time it's merely a different verse, "But Neji looooooooovvvvves you. That's why he's already planning for youuuuuu! But Neji looooooooovvvvves you. That's why he's already planning for youuuuuu! But Neji looooooooovvvvves you. That's why he's already planning for youuuuuu!

Tenten choked on her own spit, "NADA!" Sinking on the hard, cold surface from shock.

Temari made sure that she the alarmed brunette's attention, "That's right. You heard me. He's planning for you...

And his wedding."


	2. Love and its game

**AN: MUWAHHAHA. I know I'm cruel for leaving you guys on a cliff hangy. Also if you don't have an account on fanfiction then please review as a guest because I'll still know if someone read my story. Plus I don't do recaps of the previous chapters. I hate when people do long intros and then write barely anything about the actual story so.**

 **SPOILERS AHEAD! Unless you've watched almost all or all of the anime.**

 **Disclaimer: If I did… NejiTen would be real. Naruto will realize Hinata's feelings for him earlier. Shikamaru and Temari would be dating in Shippuden. Sasuke and Itachi would be great brothers. Yahiko and Konon would confess their undying love for each other and get married. Dan and Tsunade would be married. Tsunade's brother would be alive…**

 **I JUST WANT TO CLARIFY MY APPEARANCE. CUZ IT WILL BE USED TO DESCRIBE ME INSTEAD OF USING THE WORD TADA A LOT. Hair color: Brown, dark, wavy**

 **Eyes: Dark Choco eyes**

 **A LOT OF SWEARING!**

* * *

Tenten almost chokes on her spit, "Are you trying to annoy me guys?" She crosses her legs and folds her arms.

Temari smiled as if this was completely normal, "Ask Neji yourself then."

Tenten was shocked. Inside her mouth was dangling open. _'Did she actually say that? Crap No way in hell am I embarrassing myself even if it is true.'_ The wavy haired brunette scowled, "Tada-chan ask Neji."

Tada wasn't bothered so, "Meh I'm too lazy, Sakura-chan ask Neji for me which is for Tenten."

 _'No way in hell am I moving my lazy butt.'_ "Ino-pig ask Neji for me which is for Tada which is for Tenten."

Ino shouted, "KIBA!" Kiba hurriedly ran towards Ino.

"Yes?" He asked dully knowing when it came to these girls you could never know what shit they would make you do or even _wear_.

Ino spoke admiring her nails to add dramatic effect, "Can you ask Neji for me for Sakura for Tada which is actually for Tenten."

Pregnant pause.

"But don't tell him that Tenten asked." Tada slaps her forehead.

Kiba looked so neutral. It was scary because he always showed _some_ facial expression. "Sure whatever." Kiba walked so casually over to the boys. Tada hissed, "That's it I've cracked! What is wrong with everyone? _This_... is not a normal everyday event." Tada's hands making a bubble on the emphasis on _this_ and it were to vaguely describe the event of Neji and Tenten marrying.

Kiba boringly spoke, "Hey Naruto can you ask Neji for me for Ino which is for –" Tenten was watching the whole commotion of who would ask Neji in their string of questions.

Tenten shouted, "FINE I'LL ASK MYSELF. Sheesh you guys are so lazy." Sakura, Tada, Ino and Kiba all glared at her with a death aura around them.

Tenten shouted again, "NEJI! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!"

* * *

Neji replies before moving, "Hn, coming." He walked quickly over to Tenten and asked in an irritated voice, "What are you trying to do, blow our eardrums?"

Tenten smiles and stares softly to the ground with a tint of pink on her cheek. "Ehh hehe," She scratched the back of her head, "No..."

Neji sighed, "What do you want?"

Tenten's eyes widen a bit and realized what she had to ask, _'Fuck I so forgot about the wedding. Oh Kami, stop torturing me.'_

"I'm waiting."

Tenten holds her hand up to signal, "Wait here for a second." Motioning to the fridge to get a post-it and pen she started to write a message. When finished she held the post-it in one hand while the other tried to help her put her sneakers on. She folded the paper up four times and yelled out to the others to get ready. Tada complained, "But this is my house! And If I leave it the chicken ass will find a way to make it smaller!"

Naruto buts into the conversation, "I'll take care of it for you and if he does do something. I'll make _his_ house smaller!"

Sasuke just said, "Hn, I don't go that low."

Tenten speaks really quickly and loudly, _very_ loudly so she can get out before Neji reads it. "Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata and Tada if you don't follow me right this instant I'm going to be the one who kills you in your sleep not Sakura, except I won't kill Hinata!" All the girls left leaving the boys dumbfounded.

The crickets indicated that it was night time by making their usual 'ringy voices'. Silence filled the room not long after the trail of footsteps that left the house. Neji picked up the piece of paper his sparring partner left on the cold surface of Tada's house. Neji read the paper inside his genius brain because Tenten asked _him_ to read it not others to listen and make fun of him, especially that _Uchiha. 'Hn, what does this say…?'_

 _Neji… I wanted to ask this cause the girls were bothering. So is it true…? The whole wedding thing? I mean not that I don't believe them but… I mean you never show any affection and stuff so I was wondering why you want to marry me all of a sudden._

"Will you guys _shut_ up?" Tenten hissed, "He's obviously still reading." They all were looking outside the window to receive Neji's answer and then leave to have some quality girl time at the park, where it was dark and lonely except for the lanterns that lit there for decoration and safety. That's just how they liked it.

Neji shook his head. _'Tch, I was supposed to tell her about it and look at her grammar. How is she supposed to make our kids be in the top of the class?'_ He walked close to the window to make sure she could hear him clearly. He cleared his throat and smirked, "Aa." Neji's not that stupid he knew her intentions would be something like this. After all they knew each other since the academy days.

"Tenten if he catches you spying then we'll be doomed!" Tada told her off. "Not that he doesn't know we're here but if you want to be embarrassed then go ahead. So if he's looking at you from the window and _don't_ , I repeat _don't_ make _any_ eye contact."

"He knows?!" Ignoring the last sentence her friend said she fell to the ground unconscious. _CLING._ Identical black metallic bobby pins fell out. Her two buns placed on her head opened letting her hair cover the ground with her brown locks. Somehow they hastily picked her up making sure Neji didn't catch a glance.

* * *

They all arrived at the park. The lowly black swings were covered in dust. The grass was dark making it beautifully blend in with the sky. The lanterns struck light in the area of the park blazingly creating the metal to sparkle under its gaze throughout. There was a lake nearby flowing, replicating the moon and the stars in the deep blue sky above their heads.

Tenten woke up from her unconsciousness, her voice dripping in venom, "I can't believe he smirked!"

"We get it." Tada patted her head in agreement while the others nodded.

Tenten was confused and amused, "You do?"

"Of course!" Tada exclaimed happily. Everyone remained silent gesturing her to continue. "He stole your heart. I totally understand." Trying to keep her laugh in but failed because the other three just burst out in a fit of giggles and laughter, holding their sides which made them laugh harder recalling of what Tada just said.

Tenten replied quietly, "Hai…" Which made them kick their legs into the air laughing so loud the whole neighborhood might get pissed at them. Except Hinata she was giggling like a madman. Whoops sorry a madwoman.

Then realization shook Tenten…, "Wait… NO! SHUT _UP_ WOMAN! Geez." Their breath was running out so they stopped; taking a deep breath of fresh, cool air.

Tada muttered, "She's one to recover from a temper quickly. I think Sakura and Ino should learn something from her."

They both spoke in unison, "We have!"

"Other than falling in love with emotionless ice cubes, I don't see anything else you two have picked up from her."

"Wait I don't like and ice cube." Ino answered dazed.

"We'll see about that." Tada smirked.

"What is it with everyone smirking today?!" Sakura asked annoyed.

Hinata pulled out flash cards, pencils and a note pad outside of her purse. All of them sitting on the dark green grass in a meditating style, coughing a bit she spoke, "Ok so Tada and I have decided that we will play a questionnaire including your love lives. We ask you several of questions to which you have to answer individually and aloud. We will gather your answers and find your soulmate."

"What if it's someone we don't like?" Temari asked.

"Then we were joking." Tada chuckled and Hinata giggled. This caused the girls to go allow several expressions make way to their face making them very comical.

 **(AN: Since I'm not creative and unique these questions are based off something I don't own which happens to be the disclaimer. So don't flame please x3)**

"Anyways first question, you are living in a ninja world where there are five elements you can use as ninjutsu. Just to clarify it is not martial arts. In the ninja world ninjutsu was when you used your hands to make hand seals to create special techniques from five elements, as I said earlier. This is also known as chakra nature. The five elements are fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. Sakura you will answer these and I will proceed to ask these questions again to the rest of you," Tada finished smiling at everyone with them looking like they were half asleep.

"Oh and once I explain the questions to Sakura I won't repeat the whole back story just ask the question. Now Sakura tell what you're chakra signature would be and would your dream guys be. Another thing I wanted to point out is that someone can have more than one chakra signature but three is the maximum," Dark brown eyes searched to find the pink haired teenager sitting across her, silently asking if she was ready for answering the question.

"My answer is, my chakra signature would be Earth and I don't why but my soulmate or whatever would have fire and lightning." Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Just like I suspected. Hehe. The questions ahead will either be asked again differently for each person." Tada rubbed her hands together and an evil smirk across her face.

"Next question! Would you rather be attempted to be killed by your lover twice but fail or almost get killed by weird alien person that's half black and half white." **(AN: review if you know who this character is!)**

Sakura pondered with her finger on her chin, looking up to the cloudy sky where the moon is covered by thick and fluffy pillows, "I would rather be attempted to be killed by my lover twice who failed."

"Knew it." Dark chocolate eyes glimmered with wicked written inside.

"Name an animal tha t –" Hinata giggles with droplets forming in her eyes, "represents you lover's hairstyle." Tada glares at Hinata to shut up otherwise Sakura will find out.

"Chicken ass." Sakura said _too_ quickly. "What type of questions are these?"

"You'll find out." Tada chuckled.

Sakura shifted back a bit, "I don't think I want."

Dark chocolate pupils rolled, "Stop being dramatic. Lions or twins?"

"Wtf… Weirdo… Lions."

"Arigato Sakura-chan!" Tada stuck her tongue out just before Sakura could respond.

She growled slightly, "Stop butting in my face! I get it no-one will kiss you guys because they're not as evil as him. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Her face was red from anger and she was gasping gently for air. Everyone was looking at Sakura stunned.

"Seriously you're depressing over that piece of shit? Gosh. Now let me finish this mini questionnaire. Then I might scold him." Tada rubbed her temples with her cold hands to relieve the pain that shot threw her forehead. Opening her mouth to speaking the next few words in a fake sweet voice, "Inooooooo! You've been the innocent one, the _whole_ time."

"W-what?!" Ino gulps, "Uh… Go ahead."

"Your chakra nature and your lover's?"

"Earth and Water and the lover's would be Fire, Water and Earth."

"Artistic men or seductive men?" Tada asked grinning like the Cheshire cat. Ino went beet red and twiddled her fingers like Hinata. "I guess I would be the seductive one so an artistic man." Ino chuckled.

"If you were stuck in a weird dream where the opposite of what you wanted to occur in the ninja world, what would it be?

"Eh... Two boys fighting over me!" Ino said dreaming happily. _Cough_ fangirl _cough_. "Sasuke and … I don't know." She said confused.

"Arigato, I'm done. Are you getting all of this Hinata?"

Hinata laughed silently and nodded her head, "Yes." The other four raise their eyebrows.

Tada puts a hand on her chin and looks up to the starry night, "Time to torture someone else! Hmmm... Tenten or Temari...?" The tanned slender finger points back and forward. Both of them cross their fingers and close their eyes shut, whispering, "Please not me, please not me, please not me Kami." Tada reduced the speed of her finger. She pointed and laughed, "Temari!"

Tenten sighed in relief, "Nanana boo boo!" Leveling her thumbs on the side of her head and stuck her tongue out. A moment or two later realizing her mistake she shot a glance at Sakura who had a vein popping through her head. She chuckled nervously putting her hands in front of her for defense before Sakura turned her head over to her direction and glared. Tada sighed, "WILL YOU JUST _GET_. _OVER_ IT."

"Okay anyways your chakra and your lover's?"

"Mine would be Wind and his would be Fire and Earth."

"Pineapples or Tomatoes." She snickered _. 'I got you cornered.'_

"I hate tomatoes so pineapples."

"Would you expect a regular on knee proposal?"

"No."

"Would you rather have your lover have the same star sign as you, Virgo or any other one and if so what would it be?"

"Nah… I'd rather have Virgo because their amazing." Temari grinned. Tada held her hand out in front of Temari. _SLAP._ "I know right. I'm a Virgo too. So is Kakashi-sensei and Nagato- _san._ I have the same birthday as him!"

"We're powerful than the other star signs too." Temari smirked. **(AN: True fact. HA! Review if you're a Virgo too! Aug. 23– Sept. 22)**

"Anyways, it's Tenten-chan's turn!" Tada beamed slyly.

Tenten smiled nervously and gulps, "Y-yes?"

"Answer the first question."

"Mine would be… I don't… I don't think I would have a chakra nature for the ninjutsu's –"

"But you have to have a chakra nature!" Sakura said bewildered.

"No you don't. It's her decision. Now continue."

"And my lover would have Fire, Earth and Water. I really love those elements and couldn't choose." Tenten stared dully into Tada's eyes, ' _Uh huh, sureeeee. That's why.'_ Tada rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Forehead 'tattoo' or wrist tattoo?" The first tattoo is there since they were born and it's not really a tattoo but I just called it that and the second one is an actual tattoo," Bending her index finger and middle on both hands quoting tattoo. **(AN: Idk is he had it since he was born but he got when he was 6 or so. Just pretend he got it ever since he was born and if he did get it when he was born then meh.)**

"Forehead tattoo."

"Would you rather have your lover have I-can-control-what-you-see eyes or I-can-look-through-anything eyes?"

"Second one."

"Last one. HN or hn."

"The difference is…?" Tenten asked dazed furrowing her eyebrows.

"The first on is capitals and the second one isn't."

"First one," staring to her left trying to cover her flushed cheeks. Tada notices and takes her camera out and took a picture. "Got the results, Hinata-chan?"

"Okay so the test has revealed its answers and your lover is the person you already like."

"NANI?!" Sakura and Ino almost yelled knowing they would wake up the neighbors soon and Temari's mouth was dangling open dumbstruck in shock.

Tenten shrug her shoulders, "I knew all along."

This time they all asked all most to die with their mind being blown too many times, "You knew?!"

"Yup," Tenten grinned this time sticking her tongue out and put thumbs on the side of her forehead and moves them back and forth, teasingly humming.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH. TADA GO KICK SASUKE'S BUTT RIGHT NOW EVEN BETTER HIS HANDSOME FAC –" Sakura stopped and realized what she said about Sasuke and blushed suddenly reddening by the second. Tada sighed, if she had actually let Sasuke kiss her she would still be ranting about this so it was a lose-lose situation.

"When we go back."

"Gomen Sakura-chan," Tenten scratched her head.

"It's okay. It's that bastard I wanna ki– " Sakura reassured her before Ino interrupted,

"KISS!"

"NADA! SHUT YOUR MOUTH INO-PIG YOU WOULD DO THE SAME TO SAI!" Sakura snarled.

Ino retorted, "WHAT! STOP LYING, WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE DREAMS ABOUT BEING ALL FLUFFY WITH SASUKE!"

"Will you both of you just _shut_ _up_." Temari growled.

Sakura and Ino both shouted at her simultaneously, "YOU shut up!"

Temari sighed, "I'm not the one going on and on and on about boys."

Sakura replied with annoyance, "I bet you were thinking about it too!"

Temari quirked an eyebrow curiously, "About what exactly?"

Ino sneered with excitement of making Temari embarrassed, "You and Shikamaru all cuddling up and –"

"What the fuck is wrong with you two," Temari shakes her head in disappointment. "I can't believe you two would interrupt Hinata-chan like that. Tch tch." They were both wide eyed as they apologized to Hinata; bowing down their head in respect and putting their hands clutched together, "GOMEN, GOMEN, AND GOMEN AGAIN HINATA-CHAN."

"I wasn't really talking but I was going to say the results just to make sure," Hinata calmed.

"Temari and Shikamaru."

"Sakura and Sasuke."

"Ino and Sai."

"Tenten and Neji."

"Let's go back and relax! Arigato Hinata-chan. Now just have fun!" Tada exclaimed and winked.

Hinata blushed furiously, "No problem. Plus I'm going to Ichiraku's for a date with Naruto. Good luck girls."

"Ne, you know it will happen sooner or later." Tada beamed innocently.

"T-tada-chan!" Hinata scolded in her soft, quiet voice turning beet red.

Tada chuckled, "I was just joking, no need to get worked up."

"Ja." Hinata muttered and smiled as she brushed past the girls for her date.

* * *

"We're ba –!" Sakura yelled happily as she entered the house, taking her shoes off before stopping between mid-sentence.

Temari casually spoke, "Tada?"

"Mhm?" She replied.

"Kick his ugly face now before she explodes." Temari pointed at Sakura. On the TV screen you could see a slideshow of random people all sticking their tongues out… _without_ someone kissing them.

"Who... Oh... Eh sure...Omg Sakura look at that hot guy!"

"What are you doing? Kick his face!" Sakura sneered almost grabbing a frying fan to kill him herself.

"Just say omg he's so cute and blah blah." Tada sighed rubbing her temples, hoping for the best of the rest of the night. Sakura had an evil glint in her eye before speaking, ' _Payback_.'

"I know right! He's so adorable. I met him a few weeks ago. We chatted and stuff and became close. He said he loved me and I was so happy because I did too. He was gonna propose but I was like too early and he said I totally understand but when the time's right you can come and marry me."

"I met this cute guy a day before I came here and stuff he said when we finish college we're going to be together, marry and live on the other side of the world. Okay not literally. But it was romantic. He took me to the ice rink and we kissed." Temari grinned.

"That's so cute." Tada smiled. **(AN: I know cute means kawaii but it just didn't fit or otherwise it would be weird.)**

"I bet I can top you." Tenten smirked.

Tada hissed, "You can't make up a story Neji will get pissed and might call off the marriage."

"Nah! He'll just work harder to get my attention." She said smirking, "Anyways I met this guy in the Sand village too when I was staying there for a few days. I met this cute guy, I almost died of fluffiness. So he showed me a tour of the Sand village and I stayed with him in his house. And once we were playing hide and sneak," She glances at Sakura, "I was sticking my tongue out," Once again glancing at Sakura to see her reaction and he kissed me." Tenten finished when she accidently snorted and burst into laughter. Sakura laughed with her grabbing herself where her ribs were placed to ease the pain when she used her and Sasuke's incident.

"My turn," Sakura's rival and best friend spoke making a fish face afterwards, "I was working in the Yamanaka flower shop that I ran. This guy walked in that I met a few days before Valentines at late night when I go to the lake –"

Sakura quirks an eyebrow, "You go to the lake?"

Ino huffed, "Shut up and anyways he asked for a flower that meant many love emotions," Ino goes and lists them off, "He asks for a bouquet I ask who's the lucky lady and he's like someone very special. I met her a few days ago. We chatted a while before he left. Valentines was the next day and he gave me the bouquet flowers he bought the day before."

Tada was amused, "How'd you come up with these and not copy each other?"

"We don't know." Sakura thought for a moment before speaking again, "It's kind of creepy actually."

The guys walked in looking _kind of_ pissed. Especially Neji.

"You guys might want to calm them down?" Tada suggested.

"No way. We always try to get their attention not in a fangirl way but... It pisses me off Neji wants to marry me but doesn't show a single bit of affection."

"Maybe he doesn't like showing it in public?" Tada assured.

"What about when we meditate? Then what, the whole world is watching us?" Tenten replied angrily.

"Boys are jerks except Naruto. He actually says I love you braver than anyone else." Tada smiled happily thinking of her brotherly love that Sakura, her and Naruto shared.

"I bet Hinata is having a great time." Sakura sighed.

"Hn. I'll drop you home." He didn't even ask. He demanded her. Like _every_ bloodline Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura glanced around the room. He had already left. ' _What an arrogant idiot.'_

* * *

Sasuke waited outside the garden gates, admiring the house he was in minutes before. Thought he would never admit it. He was about to leave when Sakura called out to him, "Sasuke-kun! Wait!"

"Hn." He stood up and left knowing she would catch up. She quickened her pace and muttered under her breath, "Bastard." Sasuke looked at Sakura with his left eyebrow raised and his pale thin lips curved upwards showing he was amused by his nickname. "Could you repeat that again Sakura?" He chuckled when she let out a squeak.

"I could tell you my other _nicknames_ of you." Sakura grinned at him slyly.

"Oh and what would that be?" Sasuke asked slightly interested.

"Well there is bastard, ass, asshole, smartass, smirkass, dumbass, badass...," She looked away with embarrassment averting his gaze.

"Dickhead, shit, shitass, son of a bitch. I'm done." Sakura walked a bit faster signaling him to walk faster too. He wasn't even the slightest bit torn but he that didn't mean he wasn't going to irritate her.

"Then what other words would you use to swear when you get pissed off _as usual_?" Watching her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her reply.

"Ehhh…" ' _Crap I never really thought of that…'_

"Um… Fuck... bitch… whore, slut, holy shit, bloody…?"

"You swear a lot, don't you?" He smirked.

"B-b-but… y-you jus-just told me too!"

"Hn."

"You SOB I'll _kill_ you."

"It still counts if it's an abbreviation."

"Fine then you bastard then you'll have to catch me with your _amazing_ speed, Sasuke-kun." She rolled her eyes when mentioning how Uchiha's were known for their ability to do better than the normal human could and with that being said she sprinted ahead leaving the chicken ass haired teenager by himself.

"Tch, how annoying." Sasuke muttered. He raced to find Sakura throughout the village of Konoha.


	3. Things aren't going well

**AN: When it's one week before my exams. I will be stressed because my parents have high expectations so I have to study hard and then I will stop writing for two weeks. I hope I can at least get 4-6 chapters up. Cx**

* * *

"I can't take this anymore," Sakura panted heavily as her hands dropped to grab her knees. She sensed someone and hastily ran, passing by the bushes and trees making them look like they were going to reach out to her. She slowed down her pace and here the right side of her ribs because of her cramps.

Pale legs strolling through the streets, emerald eyes gazing at everything she passed by from the stones to the buildings. She walked past the academy, the park they all used to play in when they were little and the one where she and her friends had spent quality time without the perverts. The sky turned darker glowing, the stars mixed with it making the owner of the abnormally large forehead decide that it was time to head home and the same would go for her other friends. She would have to ask Hinata tomorrow for the details on her date.

"Too slow," a deep voice spoke.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and neither did she turn her head to look at the person standing about a meter away.

Sakura fumed, _'Too slow? Too slow?! TOO SLOW?! I'll show you slow you SOB.'_

"I told you, didn't I? Abbreviations count."

They kept still. Until Sakura asked the most thoughtless question.

"Are you psychic?"

"I hope not." (AN: One word… Kakashi)

"But you just said –"

Sasuke walked past after her with his hands stuffed in his pockets and grunted.

"You were mumbling."

"B-but s-still!"

"I have very good sense of hearing."

"WAIT! Sasuke-Kun, where are you going?"

"Your dinner party and you forget? Tch."

"You said you were dropping me off not joining me."

"Sakura… Shut up. You ask too many questions."

 _'Don't get affected by his words… don't get affected… not affected… I think a little. I like him right? A lot but I don't show my emotions of what I have to him so just calm down….'_

 ** _'SHANAROO! If I wasn't you I would've killed you… figuratively.'_**

 _'Hn.'_

 ** _'See you love him so much that you're starting to use his vocabulary.'_**

 _'W-WHAT?! I just really like him… He's a crush. You know the ones you get when you're attracted to someone by their appearance.'_

 ** _'Ohhhh… You mean the ones that teenagers get in high school?'_**

 _'But I'm~ not in high school. Whatever, I'm not listening to the likes of you.'_

 ** _'You look like your about to kill yourself. So calm down.'_**

 _'I can't… I'm like sweating right now!'_

 ** _'If it helps Sasuke it looking at you… And you're staring at him.'_**

 _'Fuck you.'_

 ** _'Just helping.'_**

 _'…'_

 ** _'Hello? Actually, I think Sasuke would do that job…'_**

 _'YOUR. NOT. HELPING. GET IT IN YOUR BRAIN.'_

 _"Sakura?"_

 ** _'Ignore and walk past.'_**

 _'I was going to that by myself.'_

 ** _'You're just denying the fact that your inner gives better advice.'_**

"Sakura… You look dead."

 _'KYAAAAA! I'll kill him; he's the one that looks like he's been revived with his pale skin; that vampire.'_

Sakura walked past him not affecting Sasuke or his emotions, unlike Sakura. "You're so annoying," Sasuke muttered but like Sasuke, Sakura heard him and it just felt like he shoved a kunai in her heart.

* * *

Mebuki looked out the window and exclaimed, "Oh look they're here!"

Sakura walked inside with a neutral face which then turned into a smile trying not to make anyone uncomfortable. Sasuke followed after her with his usual bored face. A woman with the same color hair and eyes ran towards Sasuke happily hugging him to death, "Oh, my baby Sasuke! Did you miss mommy? I missed you so much! Look your daddy and Nii-san are here!"

"Hn."

Mebuki smiled and put her right hand near her mouth and her left hand's wrist reached out a bit and bent, "Oh look at you two so cute."

"Oh stop it Mebuki, you make feel so young," Mikoto said bashfully.

Fugaku mumbled, "Hn."

Mikoto blushed furiously, "Fugaku!" **(AN: Ur welcome ^-^ I made you smile o3o and yes I knew that because I'm psychic. cx)**

Sasuke walked over to Itachi who was sitting with his fiancée, Kaiya. She had brown straight hair until her hip with her bang-type fringes covering her eyes partly; she was wearing black jeans and a full sleeved plaid shirt, just below her waist. Her shoes were black flats with white patterns of the Uchiha symbol and red Aztec designs. Itachi had gotten her a pure gold ring which had diamonds of various sizes shimmering on the top, reflecting like a rainbow if it was within the sunlight.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

Kaiya whispered into Itachi's ear saying that if he didn't apologize properly he'd regret what she'd do to him, making Itachi frown at her statement, "Kaiya, that isn't a weapon you know."

Kaiya retorted, "It's one the ways you'll listen to me and," She reddened and mumbled looking away, "Keep yourself in control."

Itachi smirked, "Aa."

"Hunny~ it's time for dinner!" Mikoto smiled evilly.

"Okaa-san, whatever you're thinking of, do not do it. You'll make it worse."

Mikoto chuckled, "Oh you know me so well, Itachi." Itachi rolled his eyes, grabbed Kaiya's hand and walked over to the Haruno's dining table.

"So how's your daughter been? I bet she's gotten a degree for medical school in the outskirts of Osaka." Fugaku asked humbly. Kizashi nodded, "She's attending there in a year or so."

"Dad… Can we not talk about it, please?" Sakura asked while staring at her food trying not to make any eye contact, especially Sasuke.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Mebuki worriedly toned.

Sakura didn't move a muscle. She clenched her fork and sighed deeply, "I'm fine."

 ** _'Does he really bother you that much?'_**

 _'Shut up! You told me to do it.'_

 ** _'I never said do it I said_** _–'_

 _'Hahahahahaha. You're not funny.'_

 ** _'Aw c'mon. I'm just lighting the mood up.'_**

 _'More like dimming the lighting your try to make. But it's okay it's nice to talk to myself then sit there lifeless.'_

 ** _'Look. I only did it so something would blossom between you two.'_**

 _'And I thought you were going to be serious.'_

 ** _'I am!'_**

 _'I bet you I know what you want to blossom.'_

 ** _'Go on…'_**

 _'Sakura meaning a cherry blossom.'_

 ** _'Yes! I think you're the psychic one not Sasuke.'_**

 _'There you go again! You just ruined the mood.'_

"Sakura dear aren't you going to go eat your spaghetti? You haven't touched it ever since you sat down…" Mikoto fell silent as she continued, "I really hoped you liked it…" Sakura had never felt that much guilt of course she didn't hate it. She always loved Mikoto's cooking but what was she going to say, _'Oh sorry I was just depressing over your son, don't worry I'm fine, it's not like I'm going to cry.'_

Or say she zoned out because then they would question her and say that she lied to them, why she didn't tell them before and bug her with interrogating her to no end. Although she was mad at Sasuke for being a bastard she just can't hate his adoring family. _'Sheesh Itachi is way better than him.'_

"Mikoto… I'm sorry, I was zoning out… because… of school."

"Then eat up! Enjoy!" Mikoto smiled at Sakura like nothing was happening a few seconds ago. Sakura didn't need to be told twice, she hastily ate her food and got up to leave. She put her dishes in the sink and scowled, _'No way José am I sitting near Sasuke-kun anymore.'_

Sakura left to her room to go use the bathroom and everyone being oblivious didn't notice Mikoto grinning slyly in the background.

"Sasuke, I need to borrow Sakura's brush, will you get it for me?"

"What about Mebuki, Sakura's mom?" Sasuke cautiously eyed his mom without allowing any expression draw onto his face.

Mikoto lowered her voice, "I like hers better."

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke opened the door, surprisingly it wasn't pink. It had changed into blue, green, and purple items throughout her room contrasting with the white walls that had with a few symbols here and there.

He made sure to open the drawers that looked like they didn't have clothes inside. He opened the first drawer and there it was lying down next to a few chokers, necklaces, pairs of earrings and hair ties. Suddenly, _SLAM_. The door was shut with a ladylike cackle being heard from the other side of the wooden door.

"I should've known," Sasuke mumbled before he sat down in front of the bed where there was a white fluffy carpet. He leaned against the bed and closed his eyes and drifted into his thoughts. Just when he was going into deep slumber he heard a noise coming from his right.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"W-What are you doing here?" Sakura was stunned and afraid to know the reason of why he was here.

"I came to get your hairbrush for my mom." That's when the lightning bolt struck her, her emerald eyes narrowed halfway before she answered, "Your mom set this up, didn't she?"

"Aa."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes…" Sakura really didn't want to talk about what happened on their way to her house or at the dining table. "Why did you walk past me?" Sasuke questioned her while he was resting putting his hands behind the back of his head.

He wasn't even asking her… _'THAT BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE DEMAND ANYTHING OUT OF ME.'_

Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked, "You didn't learn your lesson?"

Sasuke's mother called him from downstairs who was hoping something exciting happened, "Sasuke it's time to go home~!"

"Hn."

"B-Bye Sasuke-k-kun…"

"Ja," murmured Sasuke before he vanished and Sakura was standing there thinking she'd just seen a ghost.

"Ja," Sakura muffled softly even though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

She went downstairs to meet his parents off and Itachi and Kaiya, his fiancée. "Sayonara, Mikoto and Fugaku."

Mikoto waved at her and smiled, "Bye! See you tomorrow Mebuki!" She winked and Mebuki gave her a thumbs up sign.

Fugaku shaked hands with Kizashi and said their goodbyes.

Sakura grinned while waving"Ja ne Kaiya! Ja ne Itachi and Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't make much of any sound as he already said goodbye in Sakura's room.

"I hope to seeing you in our house sometime in the future," Itachi slyly said and smirked which she could feel.

* * *

Mikoto smiled at Sasuke while she was folding the laundry, "Did you have fun with Sakura? Anything exciting?"

All Sasuke could answer with was a deadly and annoyed tone that indicated her mom should never suggest anything like this again, "Okaa-san..."

Mikoto laughed uncomfortably, "Sasuke... I was just joking."

Itachi sat on the couch next to Sasuke and smirked, "Told you so Okaa-san."

* * *

Sakura was worn out so she quickly slipped into her pj's and flopped on her bed, snuggling comfortably before someone payed her a visit.

 ** _'This is like what...? the 10th time or so that you've read your thoughts out loud.'_**

Sakura buried her head inside her hands. ' _Shut up.'_


	4. Overnight experience

**AN: I'm kinda proud of my last chappie. Tell me if anyone was OOC meaning out of character. Review (even as a guest) to change how someone acts and there is no way I am freaking changing the pairings if you don't like them then I'll just get Itachi to go against you! Ha yeah :P Jk. Enjoy my bffs –makes kissy faces- :D**

 **Recap: (just to refresh your memory) Sakura had a mini conversation with her inner.**

* * *

Sakura was woken up with her alarm going off –

 _I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! LET'S GET MARRIED! I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! LET'S GET MARRIED! I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! LET'S GET MARRIED!_

A vein popped through Sakura's head. She removed the blanket off her petite form and swiftly scrambled down the stairs and stomped through the corridor hearing female voices.

"MOM – Wait…"

"MIKOTO-SAN! WHA-WHY-WHEN?!" Sakura sputtered her face red from anger. She didn't care if she ruined Mikoto's feelings yesterday.

"When you were sleeping a few hours ago…" Mikoto smiled tensely glancing at Mebuki to sort her daughter out.

"MOM YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU! AND I'D BET YOU MIKOTO-SAN IMITATED ME SAYING THAT HORRIBLE LI –" Sakura looked over to her right and almost died there on the spot.

 ** _'Hellooooo…. Oh… Oh okay that's a very nice surprise.'_**

 _'SHUT UP!'_

 ** _'Meh. See ya.'_**

"Ehehehe," Sakura nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head.

Sakura mumbled, "Ohayo…"

"Hn." Sasuke greeted her back.

"ARE YOU JOKING?!" Sakura held her head in frustration.

Sasuke sighed, "We're meeting Tada at her house. Hurry up."

"YES! FINALLY! I can _finally_ see you suffer." Mikoto stared at Sakura with wide eyes, "Sasuke is there something you haven't told me? Are you suffering with depression? I knew it! It was the fan girls, wasn't it?"

Sakura started pointing at Sasuke accusingly and giggled, "He… is annoyed the fact that one of my best friends has a bigger house than you guys."

"Sakura you're annoying."

Sakura turned to leave but mumbled undoubtedly loud enough for Sasuke to here, "SOB."

The both of them left with Sasuke wearing a white and blue hoodie jacket covering his head too. Blue jeans with one white strap attached to the hem of the right side of his thighs. His shoes were just plain black sneakers without laces.

Sakura was wearing a thin limelight sweater with a V neck and light blue washed jeans with white converses. She had a red ribbon tied to her head, used like a headband which was given to her by Ino.

 ** _'You baka…'_**

 _'What did_ I _do this time?'_

 ** _'Why did you effing talk to him?'_**

 _'What are_ you _talking about?'_

 ** _'Ugh. Yesterday, you baka.'_**

 _'W-what?'_

 _'_ _ **You're supposed to not talk to him!'**_

 _'Hmph! Whatever.'_

"Sakura…"

Sasuke snapped Sakura out of her conversation. She blinked twice but Sasuke didn't receive an answer instead a confused look.

Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Tch, how annoying."

Sakura balled her fists ready to punch Sasuke if she wasn't avoiding him. _'Bastard.'_ She crossed her arms over her chest huffing angrily when a thought came across her mind.

 _'Kami please tell me he didn't hear me. Uwaaaaa, I'm going to die.'_

 ** _'First you want to punch him then you fear for your life?'_**

 _'Pft. Who the heck gave you that idea.'_

 ** _'I don't know… Maybe my brain?'_**

 _'Whatever. But you are getting better at making feel happy.'_

There was a pregnant pause.

 ** _'You know you'll have to face him sooner or later.'_**

 _'Are you deaf?! I said happy, HAPPY!'_

 ** _'You did? I thought you said crappy.'_**

 _'Piss off.'_

 ** _'Very intelligent girl. So you knew if you said fu -'_**

 _'I know what you said but I don't want to hear it.'_

"Wake up."

Sakura stirred up from her talk indicating Sasuke that she was alert.

"W-what?"

"I said wake up."

 _'I know what you said bastard. I think you lack in knowledge too.'_

"You demanded me to wakeeee…" Sakura extended her sentence but going softer as she became aware of the reason she was supposed to keep her mouth shut.

 _'Shit. I have a terrible memory. Ugh.'_

A voice Sakura was familiar with broke her out of her train of thoughts, "Sakura-chan. Ohayo!" Tada waved enthusiastically. Sakura jogged up the stoned path leading her towards the front door of the jaunty aura the house was radiating, "Hey Tada-chan!" She giggled.

Tada grinned, "Hurry up though; someone wants to tell us something big."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Who?"

Tada ignoring her continued, "Sasuke you should go in to and congratulate Naruto."

Sasuke smirked, "Congratulate the dobe? Did he find his brain?"

Sakura punched Sasuke on the arm that might leave a bruise for a couple of weeks later, "Don't talk about Naruto like that!"

Sasuke averted her glare, "Hn."

The both of them stepped inside, Sasuke going to the lounge while Sakura stomped on the stairs after Tada leading Sakura towards her room were the girls where patiently waiting for them. Well almost all of them were.

Ino impatiently stomped her foot which was being covered by her huffing, "Forehead! Why the heck did you take this long! Hinata has an important announcement to make and you just turn up 2 hours late!"

"A-ano Ino it's okay."

Ino sighed, "Gomen."

"Let's sit on the bed first." Sakura motioned over patting the empty space on the comfy mattress.

Hinata mumbled, "You'll need to."

Tenten curiously looked at Hinata for any suspicious signs but found none. Instead she shrugged, Hinata sighed in relief.

"O-okay everyone the first piece of news is that –"

Ino chirped up, " _First!_ Wow this is going to take a long time."

Sakura scolded her rival, "Ino! Let the poor girl finish!"

Ino muttered, "Yes mom."

Sakura growled, "Ino-pig~!"

Ino grinned, "You've been spending too much time with Sasuke, haven't you?"

Sakura stared at her with utter shock, "You can tease me later even though it's not true. _At all." 'And never will be.'_

Hinata muffled a squeal, "A-ano, me and Naruto-kun have been dating for a year… I think."

Tada shrugged and smiled, "I knew."

Sakura grinned, "Finally Naruto gave up on me and moved on to you. Though, it had taken him long enough."

Tenten patted her back and smiled, "Good job Hinata! Going after him and waiting _10_ _whole_ _years_ was worth it!"

The brunette, about to be Hyuuga sighed and rubbed her temples, "He can be a baka too sometimes."

Temari laughed, " _10 years_?! That's _hilarious_." Noticing Sakura and Tenten's glare she smiled cockily, "I was just joking. I'll support you two, Hinata. Even, if he is a baka."

Ino was staring at Hinata gaping for what seemed like hours, "Y-you and N-Naruto…? A y-year a-ago?"

Everyone observed Ino reaction. Sakura thought she had mental illness but shrugged it away; Ino always got worked up on these types of things. Ino growled with three veins popping up from her head, "Are you guys kidding me?! I had been planning to get you guys on dates and make Naruto _notice_ you."

Hinata whispered, "A-actually we were b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend…" Tenten and Sakura squealed and Ino was just being _Ino._ Sakura notified Ino, "Sulking in the corner of her room isn't going to help."

Temari being smart as she is deciphered Hinata's code talk. "Ano, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "Y-yes?"

"Mind telling us you're secret or as you would put it _second_ piece of news that occurred in one night?" Temari smirked as she saw pale skin turn red. Tenten was deep in thought thinking about Neji's marriage proposal. The tension was so awkward between them when they were walking up to Tada's house–

"Tenten what's keeping you deep in thought?" Ino curiously eyed her brunette haired friend. Tenten whipped her head towards Ino's voice and recalled what she was thinking about, ' _Neji… Oh no, my cheeks–'_

Ino grinned and made a kawaii pose with her tongue sticking out, "Why are you're cheeks burning, Tenten?" Sakura glared at Ino, trying to burn a hole on the girls face before picking up her translucent glass.

"Aw come on, please?!" Ino urged, shaking Tenten.

Temari quieted both of them, "Shut up! Hinata has something very important to tell us!" Sakura who had been drinking water had spit out a few droplets on Temari's face, "What?! _"_

Temari looked daggers at Sakura while she grinned sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry."

"Trouble– that's what you guys cause," Temari finished with a sigh _'Quick save.'_

"Naruto-kun and I are… Engaged…" Hinata meekly rejoined.

Temari smirked while she watched the girl's reactions. Ino stopped talking and was making dying noising which were overdramatic. Temari rolled her eyes. Tenten eyes looked like they were about to pop out any moment and after that Temari's smirk disappeared when Sakura grasp on the glass loosened and fell on the bed while choking on the water which got spat on Temari.

"WHAT?!"

Water was dripping off Temari's face with a scowl plastered on her face and her eyes trying to laser beam Sakura. Ino screamed, "YOU'RE ENGAGED?"

* * *

All the boys winced, "So yeah guys... I'm engaged… as you can see Ino did all the work there. Dang it! I told Hinata to tell altogether." Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Dobe, you're engaged?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't call me that teme! At least I'm not the one who's going to become an old cat lady!" Naruto grinned, "-ttebayo!"

Neji smirked, "Uchiha over here actually will end up heartless."

Sasuke scowled, "Tch. Last time I checked, nobody actually noticed you were a boy at the first look, _Hyuuga._ "

"Shut it, Uchiha." Neji growled, losing his impatience.

Naruto grinned, "Okay let's make a deal. _If_ you congratulate me I'll help you with –" Naruto rubbed his head, "What the _fuck,_ teme?!"

Sasuke smacked him on the head again, "Shut up dobe."

Shikamaru who arrived on time, lying on the couch put a pillow on his head an turned to his left side, muttered, "Troublesome, could they get any louder?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! – TEME!" Naruto gritted his teeth his fingers wriggling thinking of the best way to pummel the Uchiha.

"Also you didn't let me finish my sentence! How do you know what I said? Maybe you really can read minds…" Naruto ranted his eyes narrowing, suspiciously observing Sasuke's head.

It was Sasuke's time to look at Naruto with suspicion, "Dobe, who told that I was already called a telepathic person?"

Neji ignored Naruto and Sasuke's useless arguments. He was zoning out like he meditated after his sparring with Tenten. He thought back to the events that occurred last night, in the very same house. The next Hyuuga heir, as Hinata was going to become an Uzumaki, was on the recalling of the incident in the kitchen when, Tenten had given him the small note. This made him irritated. Who the _hell_ told his future fiancée? When he told the gang, Naruto _had_ left and said that he needed to tell Hinata something important which made Neji curious, he growled, "Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the speaking figure, Sasuke's face considered pissed off, "Just when I was about to punch the dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a finger pointing at him, shouting, "… HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!"

Neji lost his patience and snapped, "Listen!"

Naruto almost peed his pants, the aura that Neji was radiating off was not pleasant, "Y-yes?!" He managed to make out.

"Did _you_ , tell Tenten about my proposal to her?" Neji was pointing his finger right in front of Naruto's face. "Uhhhh… Well you see…" Naruto avoided Neji's glare on him and scratched the back of his head hesitantly hoping to make some lame excuse that would buy him some time. ' _I told Hinata who would've told Tada probably but she already knows which means Tada told the group one by one which then eventually got to Tenten…'_

Neji snarled, intruding his explanation, "Did you or did you not?!" Sasuke smirked as he watched the dobe back away slowly, he knew Naruto's intentions.

Naruto sprinted for his life, running past them through the giant lounge and up the stairs, the breeze rushed into their faces.

Ino huffed bitterly, "I can't believe – Naruto?"

Naruto was standing there with red cheeks and his hands on his knees, panting and gasping for breaths, "H-H-Hina-Hinata…" Naruto managed to make out.

"Hinata got up from the bed and kneeled beside Naruto, putting a hand on his back to support him, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

Naruto eventually had oxygen running through his lungs normally again, and shook Hinata by surprised, talking very quickly, "Neji's after me because they thought I was the one who told Tenten about the proposal but technically it wasn't me but it was me but I knew and you knew and Tada knew so basically it was her fault bu –"

"Hey!"

Hinata cut in both of them and smiled, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. We can go to your apartment and have some ramen."

Ino and Tenten nudged her, "Ooooo, his _apartment_ huh –"

"NO!" Sakura yelled at both of them.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE NASTY COMMENTS! LIKE SERIOUSLY. DO IT WHEN I'M NOT THERE… Or Hinata… Cause she kinda… _just_ … fainted." Sakura scratched the back of her head, "Okay… Whatever Temari lets go."

Temari raised her eyebrow towards Sakura, ' _Mood swings much?'_ "… Sure?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out acting childish, "HA! Well guess what? I won't be buying you guys any _ramen_!"

Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh gee, that's so sad."

"Your loss." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, I'm coming after you." Neji hissed his teeth almost gritting.

"DATTEBAYO! SEE YOU LATER!" Naruto hurried with a fainted Hinata in his arms –

Ino and Tenten froze like ice cubes when they heard Neji growling downstairs, "Where do you think you're going with Hinata-sama?"

Ino held her forehead as if it were aching, "Explain to me your ridiculous story again to why you fell in love with Neji?"

Tenten's eye twitched, " **Shut up**."

"You don't know, do you?" Ino smirked at Tenten. Her sapphire eyes contracting filled with sadistic.

"Yes I do, now stop bugging me." Tenten narrowed her hazel eyes with an exasperated tone.

Ino stared at her nails, feeling the smooth surface of her white nail varnish, "Is it because he's as bitchy as you are?" Teasing people with a comment she knows will infuriate the other person.

Tenten smirked, " _Neji_!"

Ino shot her a shocked face mixed in with a glare, "You wouldn't!"

Tenten laughed, "I bet he would let his anger out on you, how does that sound?"

Ino replied bitterly, "Cold-hearted."

Tenten grinned, "Calm down Ino I was joking."

Ino let out a relieved sigh, "Oh my lord. I actually thought you were turning against me."

Tenten waved her right hand, assuring Ino it was nothing, "Nah, I just really wanted to do this."

"Why did you _hit_ me?!" Ino hissed, rubbing her forehead.

"For annoying me… duh."

"WHAT?! That's the lamest excuse ever!"

"No it isn't." Tenten chuckled while running away.

"Grrr… Tenten!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late update but I had a writer's block and I'm going to holiday to so had to buy summer clothes pack and yeah. Hope ya understand. Plus exams finished a week ago an stuff. ;p**


End file.
